Second Ride
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: CLEANED UP, UPDATED, AND REPOSTED. While wandering the streets at night, Touko reflects upon her feelings for N throughout her journey and even gets a visit from the man himself. Ferriswheelshipping oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Even Jessie and James could figure it out after all the complex math is out of the way. This is just what I think happened a few months after Black and White.

* * *

Touko P.O.V.

I was only walking down the streets of Nimbasa, my trusted partner, Serperior, by my side. It's been four months since I foiled Team Plamsa's plot and became champion. Night was the only time time I could wander through the streets without being swarmed by news reporters, and even then, it was STILL hard. I really never liked the media.

I turned down a street and into the amusement part. The first thing that popped into my head and the first thing that I acknowledged was the Ferris wheel. Oh, what memories it brought back to me. Memories of HIM... Of N... How he led Team Plasma... How he would do anything to protect Pokemon.

You know, it's funny. When I first saw N, my thoughts were the same as Cheren's. He was a strange guy that talked too fast. Funny how that talking too fast thing didn't seem to change every time I ran into him after that, still can't figure out why, but that's just who he is, I guess.

I ran into him again in Nacrene. He came at me with a power I didn't know he was hiding back in Accumula Town. That made me see him as a true rival that I could compete with. Just another hurdle in my way of becoming champion. Not a day goes by anymore where I don't regret only seeing him as a rival.

Then, in the memory and reality the memory that stands out the most, I met him again here, where I'm standing right now, and saw him as someone with truly righteous goals. Just going about it the wrong way by leading a group that people perceived as evil and would never follow willingly.

Then I met him again in Chargestone Cave. He treated Professor Juniper like she was the ultimate form of evil in the world. I yelled at him for treating her so poorly, and for that brief moment, I genuinely HATED him, and I don't regret it. I don't care who you are, but if you mess with the people I care about, you are my enemy until you stop. Though I guess he's been added to that list of people I care for since that day, so I don't know how to go about it if that happens again.

We met again after I beat Skyla in Mistralton. He acknowledged how close I was to Serperior said he was sorry about how his goals would separate me and my Pokemon. I felt something that day.

Something like a spark.

Then atop Dragonspiral Tower, I saw him as a threat to society that had to be eliminated. Any feeling then had been destroyed.

But what gave me the biggest shock out of all of those memories was how I saw the inside of his bedroom, and how I got to talk with his, and I use the term loosely here, "sisters". After getting over the sheer embarrassment of this was my first time in a boy's room that wasn't Cheren's, I became confused at seeing everything in that room. I don't know what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting it to seem so... Normal... That Shadow Triad member was right, though. I DID feel something in there... Someone who wanted the best for both people and Pokémon... Someone like me...

When we battled in the throne room of the castle, though I get the feeling he would forever deny it, from the fire in his eyes to the fire in my heart to how that moment left us in our own little world where nothing but the two of us and all 720 Pokémon (I guess there are now?- Touko) existed, we both felt more alive then at any point before that day.

Then Ghetsis showed up and betrayed him, which must have been been worse than heated daggers thrown into his heart, having to hear his adopted father say such things about him. I protected him and easily beat Ghetsis, fueled by the strangest combination of my already preset desire to protect Unova and recently added anger for hurting N how he did. Ideals had win over truth and wickedness respestively.

When he tried to leave, I begged for him to stay with all of my heart.

I had finally realized what I had felt for him.

Love.

I confessed to him and all he did was smile. He said he loved me too, before immediately adding that he HAD to go. I couldn't believe my heart ache in the following weeks. The man that I loved returned that love me, yet he was STILL leaving leaving me.

I shook my head at the Ferris wheel, trying to clear those thoughts from my head, when I heard large wings flapping behind me. I turned around to see Reshiram landing in front of me. The person that slid of his back was none other that the man I loved himself.

"Once more for old time sake?" he asked as he called Reshiram back. I nodded and prepared to call Serperior back when a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Don't. It would be nice having a Pokemon in there with us", he said. I clipped the Pokeball back to my belt as we stepped on the Ferris wheel for our second time together.

As soon as it began to rise, N asked Serperior a question. N, the only human that understands Pokemon. "So, you keeping Touko out of trouble?" he asked. I felt a slight blush cross my face at that.

I tilted my head the two as they talked, wonder what exactly it was that Serperior was tell him.

N shook his head at whatever Serperior has said while chuckling. "Glad I'm no longer champion, then. Over in Hoenn, the press gave me enough trouble asking what I was doing with a legendary dragon from Unova and if it was connected to Mega-Evolution, whatever that is", he said. We both let out a laugh at that.

Once the Ferris wheel car we were in had risen half way or so, N spoke again. "Look... Touko... I, uh-" he began, but I rose a hand to silence him.

"It's alright. I know why you had had to. And I forgave you along time ago", I said sweetly.

The fireworks signifying the Four of July grand finale began. As the Ferris wheel neared the top, N began leaning towards me and I did the same. A second turned into forever as our lips met in a passionate kiss.

Superior watched on, but chose not to say anything, as if saying one thing would ruin the moment. After about 10 seconds, though it felt MUCH longer than that, we broke apart. I rested my head on N's shoulder. The three of us looked out of the window of the ferris wheel as it stopped on the top.

"I love you", I said with a smile on my face and closed eyes.

"I know", he replied simply.

* * *

Hope this is easier to read now that's it all cleaned up and nice. I may post a sequel to this soon. Catch ya later, and don't forget to treat your Pokemon right.


End file.
